Talk:A Scrying Shame
Notice This quest is NOT BROKEN. [Unfortunately this quest is currently broken. Once you have obtained 5 coins and the quest updates to say "Return to Tish Tickers", she will not talk to you. As such this quest and the timeline dependent on it are currently unfinishable.] To get Tish Tickers to talk to you again you must FIRST complete the quest given to you by Amy Bhorgese on the ground floor of the same tower as Tish. Once completed you can return to Tish to finish this quest. --Mehtuus 19:52, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Well, I'd say it still is broken. First of all, if that is a requirement for completing this quest shouldn't Tish or the game/your quest journal say so? And second, I HAVE completed and I still can't talk to Tish even though I do have the coins, at least on the Nagafen server. 01:39, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I had the quest from Kitty open in my journal (hadn't completed it) and I was able to turn this quest in no problem. Kilaelya 10:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) What is the purpose of the different lanterns?! What is the purpose of the different lanterns?! Surely, they must be good for something specific..... or at the very least, applicable to certain jobs. :nope, just different color torchs, thats all. --Uberfuzzy 18:31, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Rainbow Locations *A common place to find scrying rainbows is in the centaur camp by the coldwind griffon tower. *Another common place is right around the entrance to the Ruins of Varsoon. *Another place I found a bunch was right at the southern edge of The Village of Thundermist, right around where the grass ends and the riverbed begins. HardwareLust 20:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Posts From an anonymous poster: ANOTHER NOTE: I'm a pinhead! I accidently deleted this quest so even though I have the 5 coins and went back to Tish and got quest again, NO UPDATES! Did I mention I'm a pinhead? So its 4 am and no one around nearby to trade with ( plus I don't want to explain that I'm a pinhead ) so I put the 5 coins in a letter and mailed them to my main. Actually I mailed 5 letters with 1 coin each. Why? It's the pinhead thing again. You can put all 5 in 1 letter. Unless you're a pinhead or close relative of mine. Then I mailed all 5 coins in 5 letters back to the toon doing quest and I got the update as I opened each letter. Yay. Now lets see if I can make it from the mailbox to Tish without doing something stupid again. Did I tell you about setting off an AOE in the middle of about 10 heroic centaurs while killing a pair of bear cubs... From another poster: I have completed the "Message for Kitty" quest and I still cannot get Tish Tickers to talk to me again. My journal says "Complete" for this quest, says to return to Tish. The quest is still green to me. This is definitely broken. 1/25/2009